


Put Down Your Arms and Wrap Them Both Right Around Me

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is afraid of storms and Louis comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Down Your Arms and Wrap Them Both Right Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's storming really bad so I came up with this. I haven't written anything in like a month so sorry if this sucks. Also, I wrote this on my iPod so I'm sorry for mistakes.

Niall could hear the rain falling harder and harder so he buried himself further and further into his bed. Ever since he was a small boy he has been terrified of storms and no matter what he tries he can't get over this fear. Niall tries everything to keep him calm during these horrible storms but so far the only thing that seems to work is cuddling with his best friend and band mate, Louis. He doesn't know why being cuddled by Louis helps he just knows it does. Louis knows just how to cuddle Niall and make him feel comfortable and cozy, he knows to tighten his grip when it thunders and cover his eyes if they can see the lightening from a window. Louis knows that the closer and the tighter the grip the calmer Niall will feel. The thing is Niall didn't tell Louis any of this, he didn't even tell the boys about his phobia of storms. Louis found Niall practically crawling his way into the small mattress of the bunk and figured it out; it only took him two storms to figure out how to calm Niall. 

Niall dug around for his phone on his bedside table before burying himself under his blankets. He quickly found Louis' number and sent him a text. 

It's storming, Lou. :/

Niall played a few games waiting for Louis to text him back but when quite a bit of time passed by and the storm got worse, he texted Louis again.

Please Louis, need to talk. Scared. Please.

Louuuiisss! What are you doing?

You're best friend is dying right now please pick up

It's getting worse

LOUIS

SHIT Louis the power just went out Louis Louis Louis please baby help me

Niall was in tears by this point clutching his phone with his eyes closed tight as he tried to hide under his blanket. He was saying a mantra of Louis' name when he heard his door being unlocked and a familiar voice calling out his name.

"LOUIS? Is that really you?"

"Yes babe it's me, you're in your room then?"

"Yes please Louis hurry."

"I'm going to light some candles." 

"Fuck the candles, get your ass in here." 

Niall could hardly hear over the sound of pouring rain and thunder so when he felt Louis climb into bed with him he couldn't help but jump. 

"Sh baby, it's just me." 

"Louis it's been so bad." 

"I'm here now love, you're okay."

"When I'm not so freaked out I'm going to yell at you for driving in this storm." 

Louis chuckled and tightened his grip, "Later, right now you need to calm down." 

Niall sighed and snuggled closer to Louis gripping his shirt tighter when thunder cracked. 

"Sh, baby I've got you. You're alright now." 

"Thank you Louis, thank you so much." 

"Don't thank me love."

Another loud crack of thunder made Louis tighten his grip on Niall who whimpered and snuggled into Louis' chest. 

"Baby, please make it stop." Niall cried at the sound of more thunder.

"I would for you baby, you know that." 

"I love you Lou." 

"I love you too Ni. Now try to relax okay? Want me to sing to you?"

"Yes please." 

Louis kissed the top of Niall's head before starting to sing one of Niall's favorite Michael Buble songs. After a few songs Niall was finally asleep in Louis' tight grip. When Niall woke up again the storm had well past but Louis was still holding onto him tightly. 

"Lou?" Niall whispered.

"Hello sleepy head."

Niall smiled and nuzzled into Louis' side, "thanks baby."

Louis kissed the top of Niall's head, "Anything for you, my love." 


End file.
